


The Dawn

by matthewwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewwrites/pseuds/matthewwrites
Summary: After ten years, the sun finally rises once more.





	The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough energy at the moment to keep up with a story, so for now I'm concentrating on short stories. >.< until I feel comfortable with writing a story.

We stood silently, waiting patiently. Waiting, for the brightest star to rise amongst the mountains and trees. Standing atop of the Rock of Ravatogh, watching the horizon, for any sign of the light. The heat coming off the fevering stone that was beneath our boots, rose off, warming our already reddened cheeks. We kept quiet, knowing how beautiful the sight was, even during the night time, but stayed silent, knowing that Noct would've loved the sight. The daemons below us wondered about in search of food, scrambling over the rocks down under the ledge we stood on. l held my breath, my thoughts wishing and hoping.

 

_If they disappear and the sun rises...Noctis has succeeded._

 

I sunk my teeth into my chapped lip, watching for anything on that vast skyline; I secretly wished for nothing to appear. Wishing for those daemons to continue wandering, wishing for that star to never rise, wishing for him, to come back. For him to appear on this rock and kiss me on my lips. For him to tell me that he loves me. For him to let me know that everything, will be alright. I suddenly remember the night before, as I sat in that tent, I snuggled into his shoulder, crying while he slept.

 

_Please don't leave me. I'll be ever at your side...remember?_

 

My echoing words didn't wake a single person in the tent, as I sobbed silently to myself, praying that what was going to happen tomorrow, didn't actually have to happen. Several questions bombarded me, my brain trying and struggling to process the information.

 

_Why did it have to be him? Why the love of my life? Why was a sacrifice needed? Where did he go?_

 

I don't think that I was the only one who had questions, I think all of us were questioning things; would we head back to the Citadel to find Noctis' lifeless body in the throne that his father had once settled in? Would he be alive and well? Or would he be somewhere, far off in the heavens, living with the six?

 

We all gazed around, searching for any sign of Noctis' success. Without warning, a daemon below disappeared into a purple mist, leaving behind no trace. A moment was what I had to process before I could see a bright light, suddenly appearing above the trees and mountains. I could feel the tears abruptly welling up in my eyes, my vision becoming blurry. After a moment of silence, I hear someone speak up.

 

"It's beautiful," I hear Gladio say quietly and we can hear birds start chirping for the first time in ten years.

 

"Indeed," Ignis replies and I don't look at him but, I know that he's nodding his head reassuringly.

 

I just gaze, no sound leaving my mouth, just my heavy breaths leaving my nose. I closed my eyes, my world becoming black once more and I can see Noctis standing before me, holding out his hand.

 

"You'll make it, promise me you'll make it," he speaks, his brows furrowing while a smile appears on his face.

 

"I-I promise," I say back to him, before I open my eyes once more.

 

"What was that, Prompto?" Ignis calls out to me from behind.

 

"Nothing," I turn, smiling at him as tears flowed down my freckled stained cheeks. "I just..." glancing back at the horizon, with a shuddering smile, knowing that Noct was with me. "I don't want the sun to rise."

 


End file.
